


Family Legend

by elistaire



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-05-15
Updated: 2011-05-15
Packaged: 2017-10-19 10:12:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/199716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elistaire/pseuds/elistaire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maia Koto shall make sure the family remembers the debt owed by Duncan MacLeod.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Legend

**Author's Note:**

> For Highlander100. Challenge #131- music.

Maia lived a long life. At 102, she saw her children, grandchildren, great-grandchildren, and even one precious great-great-grandchild.

She told them about the honor debt to the Koto family by the MacLeods (one MacLeod, but that was a secret that changed nothing).

When they were young, she sang little rhymes about it and put them to bed at night with lullabies about a magical barbarian warrior that would fight for them if ever they needed him.

When they were older and ready, she brought them into her rooms, and told them the truth.

Her father's sacrifice would not be forgotten.


End file.
